The Power of the Dark Crystal 6
|pub_date = August 23, 2017 |pages = 29 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #5 |followed_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #7 }} The Power of the Dark Crystal #6 is the sixth issue of The Power of the Dark Crystal. It is included in The Power of the Dark Crystal Vol. 2. Summary Separated from Kensho, Thurma journeys out into the wilds of Thra to find her way home, alone and unaware of the wonders that stand before her and the dangers on her trail.Jim Henson's The Power of the Dark Crystal #6 (of 12) Plot Thurma runs through the fiery remains of the forest until she reaches a river, which she cannot cross due to how weak her flame is. SkekSil corners her and is about to attack her with a large rock when Kensho flies in on Bohrtog and knocks him into the river. The tumbleoth uses his tendrils to pull himself and Thurma onto the creature, but it is not strong enough to carry all of them and crash-lands on the other side of the river. At the Castle of the Crystal, Aughra, Kira and the UrRu observe this through the Crystal, Aughra wonders why the UrRu are choosing to help Thurma and Kensho and they reply that it is not their place to understand the will of the Crystal, only know, hear and feel it. They state that as surely as the will of the Crystal was once with Jen, it is now with Thurma and Kensho. Thurma and Kensho are approached by and older female Gelfling, who Kensho reveals to be his mother Kolba. They discover that they have reached his village and the residents are overjoyed to see him, but are wary of Thurma. At the Castle, the UrRu begin to leave the Crystal Chamber and Kira asks Aughra where they are going. Aughra states that she watched them for centuries and still does not understand them, but knows that they do nothing without reason, just like their brothers. In the dungeon, the Crystalline Eminence observes the Skeksis in their cell. He tells them that he does not fear them, as he is now the master of the Crystal. They tell him that he has never seen the light of the Dark Crystal and that he must look on it when the suns are high if he wants real strength and to understand the true power of the world. At Kensho's village, the residents have a meal in a large tent. Thurma is informed that there is so little food because the blight ruined most of the crops and the forest-fire destroyed the rest. The other Gelfling ask Kensho why he has left the Castle and is helping Thurma, but before he can answer one of them smalls something burning and sees that Thurma has accidentally set fire to one of the trees holding up the tent. They put the fire out and Thurma tearfully confesses to causing the forest-fire and promises to leave. Kolba tells Thurma a saying from Chal, a famous Gelfling explorer who founded the village long ago: "When the mind is unclear, listen to the heart. Never forget that both are parts of the whole." Kolba tells Thurma that she has ultimately helped them, as her fire has cured the forest of the blight, and while it will be a hard winter, when the forest grows back it the sickness will be gone. She tells her that as a friend of Kensho she will always be welcome there and offers to build her a fire to warm herself up. As Thurma warms herself by the fire, the tumbleoth, whom she has named "Tumby", chases after and insect and she goes to retrieve him. She then overhears a conversation between Kensho and Kolba in which he admits to stealing the shard from her. She runs away in tears and Kolba tells Kensho the same thing she told Thurma, to listen to his mind when his heart is unclear. Thurma admits to helself that it is hypocritical of her to be angry with Kensho, as she know that the Pool of Tears is merely a fictional story told to young Firelings to teach them patience. Bohrtog then gets up and flies away and Thurma angrily states that she does not need it or anyone. The following morning, Thurma and Kensho leave the village, though her trust in him is shaken. At the Castle, the UrRu have gathered in a tower and the Eminence chides them for leaving the Crystal unguarded. It is then revealed that he is not as tall as he appears, as he has been standing on the shoulders of a Podling the entire time. The Podling decides that he has had enough of the Eminence's demands and quits. The Eminence stares at the Crystal as sunlight shines upon it and becomes entranced. Gallery Panels The Power of the Dark Crystal -6 1.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -6 2.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -6 3.jpg Textless Covers Power of the Dark Crystal 06 Mike Huddleston cover textless.jpg Power of the Dark Crystal 06 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg References 1 Category:Comics